War Game!
by NavyDigiDestined3
Summary: You're going have to read to find out. Do not own digimon only Data. Rated K to be safe.


**FOUR YEARS LATER**

My name is Data Hange I'm in a group call the DigiDestined. I have a partner name Dorumon. From everything that happen in the DigiWorld there was another battle happening soon. It was another DigiDestined, Izzy, who first noticed there was trouble.

_[Izzy's house.]_

"Prodigious! A computer virus on the Internet. Wait a minute. It's attacking something. Let me see if I can get an image of its target." Izzy said trying to find the what the virus is attacking.

Izzy wasn't the only person tracking the virus. The whole world was watching. But no one watching was prepared for what was about to happen.

_[Various places.]_

**KID 1: Huh?**

**KID 2: Huh?**

"It looks like a DigiEgg! Where did that come from? Whoa, the virus is causing the egg to develop abnormally fast! I think it's going to hatch!" Izzy said seeing the digimon hatching.

**KURAMON: Hello!**

Across town, Tai and another DigiDestined; Sora, were facing their own problems. All I know it start over a hairclip that Tai got for her birthday. I was staying with them for the summer with his family.

_[Tai's place.]_

"**[emailing] **_"Dear Sora, I'm sorry for what happened. I haven't felt this bad since the time I accidentally puke in your hat and didn't tell you before you put it on. I know our relationship has been a little stormy lately. You say you love thunderstorms, so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love, Tai." _Love? I mean from! I mean, oh." Tai said trying to find a way to say sorry to Sora.

_[Kari comes in.]_

"Who are you writing to, Tai?" Kari ask Tai as I watch him while reading a book.

Yep I'm a bookworm I read whenever I get a chance.

"It's just an e-mail joke." Tai said covering up the computer screen, "What are you doing in here Kari?"

"I wanted to show you my new dress. I'm going to a birthday party. I got my friend a pink power ranger." Kari said showing her dress and showing her present for a friend.

Tai and Kari had a give and take relationship. Kari would give and he would take. Me not sure sometimes I would tease him about his crush on Sora. Other times Kari and I would team up and tease him together. Tai, Kari, and the DigiDestineds are the only friends I have.

"Ah, who cares." Tai said leaning back into the chair.

_[Kari walks up to the computer.]_

"If you want to send an e-mail you have to click this." Kari said clicking the sending button.

"I wasn't gonna send that letter!" Tai said shouting at Kari as I giggle a little.

"What did you write it for?" Kari ask sticking her head out.

"Oh, go to your party!" Tai said to Kari about the letter.

"Okay." Kari said walking out.

_[Kari exits.]_

"I can't believe Sora's going to read my letter. _"Unable to deliver?" _I can't believe she's' not going to read my letter! You're trying to tell a girl you're sorry, and your computer is such a... Ah!" Tai said falling off the chair.

_[Birthday Girl's House]_

**BIRTHDAY GIRL: Huh?**

**KARI & GIRLS: Surprise!**

_[Tai's place.]_

"Mom, can I make a complaint?" Tai said sighing about to make a complaint, "Well, Kari's eating birthday cake right now and all we have is leftover tofu."

"I can make you a cake, Tai. Hand me an egg please." Mrs. Kamiya said to Tai about to make a cake.

I call Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, Aunt Yuuko and Uncle Susumu since they been like another family to me ever since I was baby.

"No." Tai said knowing his mom's cooking.

"I wanted to use up the rest of the wheat germ anyway." Aunt Yuuko said to Tai about using something call wheat germ.

***DING! DONG!***

***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

"You get the door and I'll start on that cake." Aunt Yuuko said looking through the groceries.

Tai and I walk to the door seeing Izzy breathing hard.

"Hi Izzy-Oniichan!" I said cheerfully to Izzy.

"Izzy, you're all sweaty. What's wrong?" Tai ask as I poke my head.

I look up to Matt, Joe, TK, Tai, and Izzy like older brothers. While I look up to Sora, Kari, and Mimi like older sisters.

"Well, it's about the egg." Izzy said panting from running.

Tai is still holding the egg in his hand. Tai looks at the egg in his hand thinking it was the egg he was holding. It turns out he was talking about a DigiEgg.

"My Digimon Analyzer doesn't even recognize it." Izzy said showing the digimon to us.

"Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens." Tai said looking at the digimon.

You got to admit he has a point there.

"I believe it's part Digimon, part virus." Izzy said to us about the digimon

"A Digimon with a virus, so?" Tai ask as I get a bad feeling about this.

"Are you kidding? If it stays on the Internet, it could wipe out all technology as we know it!" Izzy said warning us about the digimon.

Note to self: Always follow your instincts even if they're crazy when something's bad going to happen.

"If it just hatched, how do you know about all this stuff?" I ask Izzy about how he knows about the digimon.

"This kid I met on the Internet e-mailed me. His name is Willis and he lives in

Colorado. I don't know where he gets his information. He's smart, though. He's only in elementary school, but he's already taking classes at Colorado State." Izzy said telling us about this kid name Willis, "He's also the same age as Data."

"So what? I'm in junior high school and I take classes at junior high school." Tai said getting jealous of the kid.

"Izzy-Oniichan the jellyfish digivolved!" I said to Izzy seeing the digimon digivolve

"He's sending another e-mail. It says _"I'm hungry!" _What, am I supposed to call for a pizza?" Tai said joking about the message.

"He's eating computer data! And when he's done with this buffet line, he's going to look for a data base with even more food!" Izzy said seeing the digimon eat the data like Pac-man.

"More food? What does he expect to find? A grocery store?" Tai ask with a hint of sarcasm.

_[Supermarket.]_

**CASHIER: Okay, that's one box of chocolates. Your total comes to one million, one hundred...huh? Yeah, that's what it says. That must be really good chocolate. Paper or plastic?**

**CUSTOMER: Oh, uh, huh, uh?**

**[TV.]**

**REPORTER: In supermarkets all over the city, computer systems are failing, causing congestion at the registers. And now for the weather.**

"Tai, Data I made beef jerky shakes!" Aunt Yuuko said

"No thanks, Mom!" Tai said running to Uncle Susumu's computer as I take my beef jerky shake.

"Where are you two going?" Aunt Yuuko ask us where we're going.

"We need to use Dad's computer!" Tai said running to the computer room.

"Oh. Don't you want your shake?" Aunt Yuuko ask Tai since I drink mine.

_[Izzy slurps down his shake.]_

"I'm glad someone else appreciates my recipes." Aunt Yuuko said seeing Izzy drink the shake.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kamiya!" Izzy said running to the computer room.

We run to Uncle Susumu's study room so Izzy could connect to the internet. Tai told Izzy to be careful since Uncle Susumu like his mess the way it is. But Izzy complain about it.

"We'll have more capability if we connect our computers together." Izzy said connecting the two computers.

"Why don't we just call up the Digimon on the screen and then hit delete?" Tai suggest the idea but something tells me he already tried that.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Izzy ask Tai trying it already.

Tai suggest that they should call someone but they wouldn't listen. Soon we were connected.

**KERAMON: My name is Keramon.**

"He's at the rookie level." I said looking at digimon.

"This soon? He's digivolving too quickly!" Tai said shock about how quickly the digimon is digivolving.

Tai was wishing that Agumon was here like I was wishing that Dorumon was here.

**AGUMON: Tai!**

**DORUMON: Data!**

"I can almost hear him now." Tai hearing their voices.

**AGUMON: You **_**can**_** hear me!**

**DORUMON: You can hear me also!**

"It's like he and Dorumon was here." Tai said hearing them.

**AGUMON: I am here!**

**DORUMON: Here also!**

"Huh? Agumon! Where are you? I can barely hear you! Take me off speaker phone!" Tai said looking around the room.

"It's a transmission." Izzy said to Tai calming him, "From the Digital World."

_[The image appears on the computer.]_

**AGUMON: Tai! Tai!**

**DORUMON: Data!**

"Agumon!" Tai said glad to see his partner again.

"Dorumon!" I shout cheerfully seeing my partner

"And they're with Gennai!" Izzy said seeing Gennai.

"It's been a long time." Gennai said to us from the computer.

One by one each digimon shows up on the screen.

"We need to talk. Something's threatening the Internet." Gennai said knowing about digimon also.

"We know. The Digimon is already causing problems in our world." Izzy said to Gennai.

"But it is dangerous. The evil Dark Masters were cupcakes compared to this guy." Agumon said comparing the Dark Masters to this digimon.

"We've found a way to enter the Internet." Gabumon said to us about a way.

"We'll help since you're the best friends we've ever had!" Patamon said willing to help.

"What better way to express our friendship than to save your world since you saved our world!" Tentomon said wanting to help also.

"Tentomon." Izzy said to Tentomon about his partner willing to help.

"Please, don't get emotional." Tentomon said looking like he's about to cry.

"Thanks a lot, guys. You won't be alone! We'll be right here with you on the computer. Izzy, Data Digivice!" Tai said pulling out his Digivice.

Izzy and I hold up our Digivice knowing what he's talking about.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Tai." Izzy said showing his Digivice.

"So am I Tai-Oniichan!" I said knowing he's plan.

"Our Digivices will help you digivolve, together we'll squash that bug!" Tai said putting his goggles on.

**DIGIMON: Yay! Yay! Yay!**

"It'll take a minute for Agumon, Dorumon, and Tentomon to get on the internet. My modem's older than I am." Gennai said as the digimon get ready.

"I'll call the other DigiDestined so their Digimon can help too! **[Tai picks up the phone.] **Hi. this is Tai Kamiya. Can I speak to Joe Kido, please? A test? He's the only one I know who actually volunteers for summer school!" Tai said to the caller trying to get to Joe.

**JOE: Ah!**

"Hi, is Matt or TK there?" Tai ask about Matt and TK "They're visiting their grandma in the country?"

Hey, "Tai, any luck?" Izzy ask Tai if he got to anyone.

"Would you like a glass of potato juice, Izzy?" Auntt Yuuko ask Izzy.

"Great. I'd love some!" Izzy said loving some.

"Be there, be there, be there... Oh, hello there. This is Tai." Tai said trying to talk to Matt or TK.

**GRANDMOTHER: You're selling ties?**

"No, my name is Tai. I'm looking for Matt or TK." Tai said telling Matt's and TK's grandmother.

**GRANDMOTHER: That's a coincidence! Those are my grandkids' names!**

"That's great! Are they there?" Tai ask their grandmother.

**GRANDMOTHER: Mm-hmm.**

"Right now?" Tai ask her if they're there.

**GRANDMOTHER: Mm-hmm.**

"Can I talk to them?" Tai ask again to tell them about the digimon.

**GRANDMOTHER: Oh, I love to talk to them too. They're here visiting.**

"I need to speak with them right away please!" Tai said needing to tell them.

**GRANDMOTHER: Okay, I'll tell them. Kids!**

_[She hangs up.]_

"I...I...I...I...can't...take...this…" Tai said getting annoy.

"You know, Izzy, I can never get Tai to try any of my recipes." Aunt Yuuko said to Izzy, "Only Data likes my recipes."

"I think they taste great!" Izzy said to Anut Yuuko liking her recipes.

"Want to try my spinach cookies?" Aunt Yuuko ask Izzy if he want to try her spinach cookies.

"I got Mimi's machine!" Tai said getting Mimi's machine.

**MIMI: Hi, it's Mimi. I'm so glad you called. Let's get together for lunch! Leave a very short message after the beep.**

***BEEP***

**TAI: Mimi...**

***BEEP***

"That girl loves to talk." Tai said knowing he's right.

"You're a real natural in the kitchen. Just like me and Data." Aunt Yuuko said mixing the batter for the cake.

"Mom, I need to get a hold of Kari! Did she take her cell phone with her?" Tai ask needing to get to Kari.

"So do I have enough of this stuff?" Izzy ask Aunt Yuuko about the flour.

"It's the first time I've used flour to bake a cake." Aunt Yuuko said to admitting the truth.

"Mom!" Tai shouts needing to know.

"Yes she's got it. In case of emergency." Aunt Yuuko said to Tai that Kari has her cell phone.

"What does she think this is?" Tai ask himself dialing Kari's cell number.

**KARI & GIRLS: Happy Birthday!**

**GIRL 1: Make a wish. Blow them out!**

_***RING***_

**GIRL 1: Call them back.**

"**[on phone, to Tai] **I can't come over. You don't understand, the magician's coming over later and I already volunteered to be sawed in half." Kari said over the phone that she can't help.

"Whatever. Just tell the half with feet to run home right away!" Tai said d getting off the phone, "Hey, Izzy. I can't get anyone on the phone. I want you to call Sora for me."

"But you and she are really good friends. It makes more sense for you to call." Izzy said making a good point.

"Just do it!" Tai said throwing the phone to him.

"Are more friends coming over? I'll make three bean salad." Aunt Yuuko the offering to make three bean salad.

"Nobody's coming over, Mom." Tai said getting annoy that he can't get to anyone.

"That's all right. I only have two beans anyway." Aunt Yuuko said remembering she doesn't have enough beans.

**MRS. TAKENOUCHI: I'm sorry, Sora's not home. But I'll tell her to call Tai's place as soon as she gets back. Oh, hold on, she just walked in. I'll put her right on. Sora, I think Tai wants to speak to you.**

**SORA: I'm not home!**

**MRS. TAKENOUCHI: But I already told him your here.**

**SORA: Them make something up! I don't care what you tell him!**

**MRS. TAKENOUCHI: But, Sora...I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. Goodbye.**

"Sora said she's not home." Izzy said to Tai as he scoffs, "Did you two have an argument?"

"None of your business!" Tai shouts not wanting to talk about it.

"You must have been a real jerk if she doesn't even want to talk to you anymore." Izzy said to Tai that made him snap.

"I didn't do anything!" Tai shouts to Izzy

"Uh, I meant that in a good way." Izzy said getting nervous

"I can't believe she's still mad at me. This whole thing started over a lousy hairclip." Tai said getting annoy about the problem he has.

**SORA: He'd better have written me.**

**SORA'S COMPUTER: Greeting, you have no new mail. Okay?**

**SORA: No, it's not okay. Stupid Tai.**

**TAI'S COMPUTER: Thank you for visiting...**

**MEEKO: Meow.**

**TAI'S COMPUTER: Dot com.**

"Meeko, get down from there." Tai said sitting down as Izzy and I follow, "Agumon, Dorumon, and Tentomon should be on the Internet by now."

"Does this Information Super Highway have a rest stop? I've got to go potty!" Tentomon said needing to use the bathroom.

"You should have gone before we left. Just hold it!" Agumon said to Tentomon since they're almost there.

"Hang on we're almost there." Dorumon said to Agumon and Tentomon.

"You're going to need a password." I said to Agumon, Dorumon, and Tentomon.

"You can use mine to get on the Internet. Prodigious!" Izzy said telling thaem his password.

"Prodigious!" Agumon, Dorumon, and Tentomon shout out the password.

"They're in!" I said finally in the internet.

"So this is what the Internet looks like. They need new wallpaper." Agumon said looking around.

"I hope this doesn't take too long. It's my bath night." Tentomon said looking for the digimon

"There he is. Get him." Izzy said seeing the digimon.

"He doesn't know we're here." Tentomon said seeing the digimon not noticing them.

"Let's sneak up quietly." Agumon said suggesting plan.

"Good plan." Dorumon said agreeing with Agumon.

_**Super Shocker!**_

_**Pepper Breath!**_

_**Metal Cannon!**_

"It should've worked, hey, Keramon's sending us an e-mail. It says _"So you like to play games, huh?" _I got a bad feeling about this Agumon." Tai said getting a bad feeling.

"You'd better digivolve, all of you. Now!" Izzy said suggesting the idea.

**Agumon digivolve to...**

**Tentomon digivolve to...**

**Dorumon digivolving to…**

**KID 1: Oh.**

**KID 2: Huh?**

**KID 3: Huh?**

**Greymon!**

**Kabuterimon!**

**Dorugamon!**

**KERAMON: **_**Bug Blaster!**_

_**Electro Shocker!**_

_**Nova Blast!**_

_**Power Metal!**_

TAI: You guys make this stuff look easy!

IZZY: Um, hold that thought.

**KERAMON: Keramon digivolve to...**

**INFERMON: Infermon!**

"He's digivolved again!" I said seeing him digivolve again.

"I've never seen this before. Now he's at the champion level like Greymon, Dorugamon, and Kabuterimon." Izzy said seeing the digimon at his champion level so soon.

"I got a bad feeling about this." I said seeing how fast he's digivolving

_**Electro Shocker!**_

_**Nova Blast! **_

_**Power Metal!**_

"Guys watch out there's something strange about this digimon." I shout getting another bad feeling.

_**Spider Shooter!**_

"Kabuterimon...uh!" Greymon said as he gets hit by an attack.

"Greymon, no!" Tai said getting worry about Greymon.

"I've figured it out." Izzy said figuring out why the digimon is stronger, "He must have bypassed the champion level and digivolved straight to the ultimate. He's too strong for our Digimon!"

"They're just going to have to digivolve again!" I said as our digimon evolve again.

**INFERMON: Not so fast!**

**Greymon digivolve to...MetalGreymon!**

**Dorumon digivolve to…DoruGreymon!**

"You've got to digivolve faster!" Izzy said as Infermon attacks again.

**INFERMON: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**

"Agumon, say something!" Tai siad worry for his partner.

"Don't take me out, coach." Agumon moaning from the attack.

"Dorumon!" I said worry for Dorumon.

"I'm fine Data no need to worry." Dourmon said calming me.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said with a worry look.

"I'm fine, just one question. Who's Tentomon?" Tentomon ask Izzy since he must have hit his head.

"They'll be fine, Tai and Data. They just need to rest for awhile." Izzy said calming Tai and I.

"I can't believe that three Digimon at the champion level weren't enough! We're never going to be able to defeat this thing!" Tai said getting annoy and mad about this digimon.

"Check this out, Tai, we're getting e-mails form all over the world. Here's one from that kid Willis in America. It says, _Izzy, this is all my fault. Find a way to slow him down._" Izzy said reading the email.

"What does he mean his fault?" I ask about what he meant.

"I don't know. Hey, Infermon is e-mailing us too!" Izzy said getting another email from Infermon.

"Why is he saying "Hello" over and over again?" Tai ask seeing hello repeated in the email.

"Look at the address!" Izzy said getting why he's doing that, "He's at the telephone company taking over all the phone lines! If we lose our phone connection we're finished. That's our only way we have access to the Internet."

"I've got to warn everyone!" Tai said getting on the phone.

_[Tai picks up the phone.]_

**OPERATOR 1: All circuits are busy. Try again later.**

"Oh great. It's busy. Mimi." Tai said trying Mimi's number.

**OPERATOR 1: All circuits are busy. Try again later.**

"C'mon! How can that be busy too?" Tai ask trying another number.

**OPERATOR 1: All circuits are still busy.**

"Don't tell me." Tai said since the circuits are busy.

**OPERATOR 1: Didn't you hear me?**

"But…" Tai said but was cut off by the angry operator

**OPERATOR 1: It's busy! **

"I'm sorry, lady." Tai said hanging up, "**[to Izzy] **All the phones are dead!"

"That Digimon did it." Izzy said trying to stop the digimon.

"Not a single call can get through!" Tai said hoping that a call gets through.

***RING***

"Hello, this is Tai." Tai said answering the phone.

**INFERMON: Hello. Did you program me?**

"It's Infermon." Tai said hearing Infermon's voice on the phone.

_[Various places.]_

***RING*RING*RING*RING***

**CITIZENS 1: Hello?**

***RING***

**CITIZENS 2: Hello?**

***RING***

**CITIZENS 3: Hello?**

Talk about speed dialing. Infermon was looking for someone. He was calling every phone number all over the world.

"His long-distance bill will be enormous." I said joking about where Infermon is calling.

"Huh?" Izzy said in a disbelief look.

"What?" I said hoping its good news.

"Connection terminated!" Izzy said seeing the computer blue.

"What next?" I ask what's going to happen to happen next.

"Kids, cake's almost ready!" Aunt Yuuko said about the cake being almost finish.

**[TV.]**

**REPORTER: Phones have gone dead worldwide. If your phone is dead, please call your phone company.**

"Well, at least my sister can't call me three times a day." Aunt Yuuko said glad about that.

"See ya!" Izyy said going out to get something.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Anut Yuuko ask Izzy seeing him run out the door.

"Don't worry! I'll be back! Save me a piece of cake!" Izzy said out the door already.

Izzy left to get something. Tai and I walk to the living room I sat down while Tai flops over the back of the couch.

"What's the matter with you?" Anut Yuuko ask Tai why he's so depress.

"Maybe it isn't a good time to ask Aunt Yuuko." I said to Aunt Yuuko since he's stress out about the digimon.

"Have you heard? The phones are out." Aunt Yuuko said to Tai about the phones being out.

**[TV.]**

**REPORTER: The stock market is in chaos and people are rioting in the streets.**

_[TK is massaging his grandmother's back.]_

**GRANDMOTHER: That's nice.**

**TK: Oh.**

**MATT: Huh? Tai says call, then he won't pick up the phone.**

**TK: Huh.**

**REPORTER: We interrupt this program for a special bulletin.**

**TK: Huh?**

**GRANDMOTHER: Goody, I bet it's one of those high speed chases.**

**REPORTER: The phone company has set up an emergency voice-mail system. Simply dial one-seven-one for easy instructions.**

**TK: Huh?**

It wasn't so simple believe me. First you had to leave a message, then call back to pick up a message. Basically it was just plain phone tag. Tai dials 171 so he can send a message to someone.

"Perfect. Voice-mail!" Tai said cheering up.

**OPERATOR 2: To leave a message press one. To retrieve a message press two.**

***BEEP***

**OPERATOR 2: Please leave your message at the tone.**

One by one Tai calls each DigiDestined leaving them a message.

_[Sora comes to Tai's apartment. She is about to ring the bell, but turns away.]_

**SORA: Oh. Stupid Tai. Hmph.**

"Hi, Mimi, it's Tai. Please come over to my house as soon as you get this message.

Goodbye." Tai said saying the message really fast.

Bit it turns out Mimi is in Hawaii for the summer. Izzy ask Tai when everyone was coming over he went back to depress self again.

"What happened to the good old days when we were a team?" Tai ask since we were all together.

"We are a team, but we're just kind of spread out now." I said trying to cheer him up.

"By the way Izzy, where did you disappear to?" Tai ask Izzy about where he ran off to.

"Well, I went to pick up this." Izzy said showing us something he got.

"What is it?" Tai ask not knowing it's a satellite uplink.

"A satellite uplink. We can get on the Internet by taping into the military's satellite system." I said surprising Izzy and Tai, "Am I correct Izzy-Oniichan?"

"Yes how did you know about it?" Izzy ask me about how I know about satellite uplinks.

"I'll tell you later but Izzy, you're a genius! How does it work?" Tai said not having a clue.

"Well, do you know what a semi-conductor is?" Izzy ask Tai about a semi-condutor.

"A guy who works part time on a train?" Tai ask not getting it.

"Never mind." Izzy said continuing connecting.

"Is it hooked up yet?" Tai ask getting impatient

"In the meantime, we should check the messages to see if anyone's called back." I said suggesting it to Tai

**OPERATOR 2: You have one new message.**

**MATT: Hey, Tai, it's Matt. So what's the big emergency? Call me back.**

**GRANDMOTHER: Ahhhh...**

**TK: Uhh!**

**MATT: Oh, I gotta go, Grandma fell asleep on TK again.**

"Good old Matt!" I said glad we can count on Matt.

"I knew that somebody on the team would come through." Tai said sending a message back to them, "Hey, Matt, did you and TK bring your Digivices with you?"

**MATT: [to TK] Did you pack them?**

**TK: This is TK. Of course we have them. What's going on?**

"An evil Digimon has taken over the Internet. Agumon, Tentomon, and Dorumon are fighting it now, but they need help. Get your Digivices to a computer as fast as you can." Izzy said sending back another message.

**TK: What do we do now?**

**MATT: [voicemail] Guys, the closest thing my grandmother has to a computer is an egg timer. We're going into town to find one.**

"The uplink's working! We're back online!" Izzy said telling us the good news.

"Now let's exterminate that bug!" Tai said ready to fight again.

"He left the phone company. Now where is he?" I said not seeing him.

"Look, he sent another e-mail. _"I'm close to him." _Close to who though?" Tai ask wonder what its talking about.

"He's in America!" Izzy said knowing where he is.

"He doesn't even have a green card." Tai said making another joke.

_[Matt and TK are riding on their uncle's motorbike.]_

**MATT: Uncle Al! I said slow down!**

**UNCLE AL: Still can't hear you!**

"Well, the Digimon's in New York now. He's eaten all the data at Kennedy Airport now he's heading for the subway system." Izzy said telling us where the digimon is at.

"Good, that will definitely slow him down for sure." Tai said with a confident look.

Izzy and I drank our potato juice.

"I should e-mail Willis and let him know that Infermon is heading in his direction. I have one question, though. What do you think the Digimon would have been like if the virus never attacked it?" Izzy ask wondering about that.

"I have a question too. Why are you still drinking that junk?" Tai ask Izzy as he and I drink our potato juice.

"Look, just because you don't like to eat healthy doesn't mean that Data and I don't." Izzy said making a good point.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tai said knowing what's going to happen.

"Matt-Oniichan!" I said seeing Matt on the screen

"We got the Digivices!" Matt said through the screen

"Now what?" TK ask us what now.

"We'll tell Gennai to upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net." Tai said to Matt and TK

"You can do that?" Matt ask surprise about it.

**FLOYD: That sounds like fun. Usually I just play solitaire on that thing, but I...**

**CUSTOMER 1: Careful, boy! You almost cut my ear off!**

**CUSTOMER 2: Kids today are so smart, aren't they?**

**CUSTOMER 3: I still can't set the time on my VCR.**

"Hey, Matt, who are all those weird people?" Tai ask Matt about the people there.

"They're not weird, they're my best friends! _**[whispers] Considering this is the only computer in town**_." Matt said softly but I could hear.

"Gennai's transfer of the Digimon is almost completed." I said to Matt and TK.

Izzy finishes his juice and eyes Tai's. He doesn't know what 's going to happen to him. He won't be able to handle it.

"Hey, can I have yours?" Izzy ask Tai about his potato juice.

"Izzy, you're the bravest kid I've ever known." Tai said to Izzy as he drinks he potato juice.

**AGUMON: We're going back in!**

**TENTOMON: I assume Izzy, Tai, and Data were unsuccessful in finding anyone**

**else.**

**DORUMON: I'm sure they're find someone to help.**

**AGUMON: Than you and I will just have to try to beat that thing by ourselves.**

**GABUMON: Sorry we're late!**

**PATAMON: I was surfing the net and I wiped out!**

**AGUMON & TENTOMON: Huh?**

**TENTOMON: Gabumon and Patamon!**

**PATAMON: Is TK on this ride?**

**GABUMON: He's not tall enough.**

"Hey, Gabumon!" Matt said glad to see his partner.

"Patamon!" TK said for the same thing.

"Say hello later, we've got work to do!" I said reminding them about the digimon.

**TENTOMON: Keep your legs and wings inside the ride at all times.**

"Just a little further. Remember guys, he's dangerous, so stay focused." Izzy said reminding them about the digimon also.

**INFERMON: I'm looking for the programmer. Don't interfere!**

"He's just teasing us." Matt said not liking the digimon already.

"Then let's get him!" I shout ready to help.

"Time to digivolve!" Matt said pulling out his digivice.

**Gabumon Warp digivolve to...WarGreymon!**

**Agumon Warp digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!**

"All right!" I said seeing Agumon and Gabumon in their mega levels.

**Dorumon digivolve to…Dorugamon! Dorugamon digivolve to…DoruGreymon!**

"Patamon, you'd better digivolve!" TK said Patamon as he digivolves.

**Patamon digivolve to...**

**INFERMON: Infermon digivolve to...**

**DIABOROMON: Diaboromon!**

"What's going on?" Matt ask seeing the digimon digivolve.

"He's digivolved!" I shout now getting worry.

**DIABOROMON: Cable Crusher!**

"Look out, Patamon!" TK warn his partner, "Patamon! Speak to me! Get up! Say something! I'm coming! I'll come get you!"

"TK, you can't. **[to MetalGarurumon] **But you can!" Matt said as MetalGarurumon gets the message.

"Wipe him out!" Tai shouts as WarGreymon fight also.

**Ice Wolf Bite!**

**DIABOROMON: Web Wrecker!**

"MetalGarurumon, circle around! WarGreymon, attack!" Tai said making a plan.

"DoruGreymon help them out!" I shout as DoruGreymon attacks Diaboromon.

Izzy rushes out to the bathroom since he couldn't handle Aunt Yuuko's recipes.

"Tai, look, something's wrong." I said noticing something wrong.

"Oh, no. They're slowing down." Tai shouts hitting the computer, "Huh? Come on! Ah!"

I tried to tell him. He shakes the computer and gets a BSOD (**B**lue **S**creen **O**f **D**eath).

**MATT: "Tai, Data where did you go? WarGreymon has practically stopped moving. Along with DoruGreymon." **

Izzy returns from the bathroom. Soon Tai tells him why he and Sora got into a fight.

"We're back online!" I said seeing the screen back on

"WarGreymon!" Tai siad seeing his partner hurt.

"DoruGreymon!" I shouts getting worry.

"Hey, guys, where were you? You two sure picked a lousy time to take a lunch break." Matt said being there the whole time.

"What happened to him? WarGreymon!" Tai ask getting more worry.

"Tai, I can't move!" WarGreymon said along with DoruGreymon.

"I let him down. I should've been there." Tai said blaming himself

Izzy was reading an email from another kid that was insulting WarGreymon.

"Hey, you two, this isn't the time to be fighting." Matt said making a point.

"He's right we got bigger things to do!" I said agreeing with Matt.

**DIABOROMON: Ha, ha, ha! Go back to the beginning.**

"Diaboromon's back. Another e-mail. _"Who can count backwards from ten?" _Huh? Is he giving us a math test?" I said confuse about this.

"Hey guys what's with the timer?" Matt said seeing a timer on the screen.

"He's making copies of himself. He's multiplying!" Tai said seeing our fight just got harder.

"It just got worse. The USA just launched two nuclear missiles." Izzy said giving us more bad news "Willis says the government has no explanation for it, but he found out that Diaboromon's in the Pentagon's computer. I hope I didn't lead him there with my satellite uplink. One of the missiles are headed for Colorado! They're going to land, in less than ten minutes!

"But what's in Colorado?" I ask Izzy about Colorado.

"I have no idea. In the meantime Diaboromon keeps multiplying." Izzy said seeing Daiboromon multiplying.

"But the military has the power to stop it, right?" Tai ask about the military.

"Every country is trying to intercept them, even Japan. But Diaboromon had infiltrated all the computers and is rerouting them to fall harmlessly in the ocean near Hawaii." Izzy said looking at where the missile is heading.

**MIMI: Oh, fireworks!**

"I've got the trajectory for the other missile. Let me calculate. Four carry the two, times three. Tai, it's aimed right for this neighborhood!" Izzy said to us about the other missile, "Tai, look! E-mails from all over the world. _"Get that evil Digimon. You're our only hope." _Here's another one. _"Be home by six o'clock." _Oh, wait, that's from my mom."

"Data and I are trying to save the world and you're reading fan mail?!" Tai said complaining about it.

"We just lost our connection!" I said seeing the computer go blank.

"Great. Don't worry. Listen, I think that if we defeat the original Diaboromon, the rest will disappear." Tai said coming up with a plan.

"All we have to do is destroy each one until we found the original." Izzy said correcting him.

"Sounds great. How many of them so far?" I ask but got a bad feeling.

"Spit it out, Izzy. How many are there?" Tai ask Izzy how many copies are there.

"Over seventy-five thousand and counting." Izzy said with a disbelief look.

"Tai." WarGreymon said groaning in pain, "Have faith. I'll find the original."

"I'll help you." MetalGaruaumon said getting up.

"I'll also will help." DoruGreymon said getting up also.

"It's because of all the e-mails! They're slowing down our Digimons' processing speed. I've got to write to everybody and tell them to stop e-mailing us until our Digimon are back to full strength." Izzy said typing fast.

"Tell me. Will they make it?" TK ask Matt if they make it in time.

"I'm not sure, TK, but they're going to try." Matt said calming his brother.

"Don't give up, guys, no matter what happens. Don't give up!" I shouts at Matt about never giving up.

**DIABOROMON: Don't interfere! Don't interfere! Don't interfere! Don't interfere! Don't interfere! Don't interfere!**

"How many copies of Diaboromon are there now?" Tai ask seeing so many copies.

Izzy lost count there has to be over a million. Izzy tries to tell the kids about the danger. Soon Tai and I got worry about our partner.

"More juice, Izzy? I just squeezed some onions." Aunt Yuuko ask Izzy.

MetalGaruaumon, WarGreymon, and DoruGreymon were getting hit badly. Soon a miracle happen. None of us are sure how, but mine, Matt's and Tai's bond with our partner and was so strong that Tai, Matt, and I became digital.

"WarGreymon, I'm here." Tai said reaching his hands out to WarGreymon.

"DoruGreymon!" I shout reaching out my hands to him.

_**[Matt is also on the Internet.]**_

"MetalGarurumon. Wake up. Don't quit now." Matt said trying to wake MetalGaruaumon, "Why won't he answer me, Tai?"

"Keep trying, Matt. **[to WarGreymon] **Listen, I don't have a whistle, but I want you to know you're not alone, okay?" Tai said trying to wake WarGreymon also, "And the email keeps coming. It won't stop. Kids from all over the world are writing to you. They need your help. You're the only one who can do it. Feel their hope. Feel their strength."

"I feel them." WarGreymon said as his eyes glow along with MetalGarurumon and DoruGreymon.

_**[WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and DoruGreymon combine into a huge DigiEgg.]**_

**FLOYD: [to TK] Huh? Where did your brother go? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

"They combined!" TK said seeing the digimon combining.

"Part WarGreymon and DoruGreymon!" Izzy said seeing it also.

"Part MetalGarurumon!" TK said seeing MetalGarurumon combine.

"They digivolved together to become…" Izzy said about to say the digimon's name.

"Omnimon X!" Omnimon said appearing with Tai, Matt, and I on his shoulder.

_**Transcendent Sword!**_

"Hurry!" I shout since we're on a time limit.

_**Supreme Cannon!**_

"There's the original. Get him, we're running out of time!" Izzy shouts seeing the original.

"Omnimon!" Matt and I shout seeing the digimon.

"Quick, attack! Where is he? One minute to go!" Tai ask shouting trying to find him.

**JOE: One minute to go!**

**MRS. KAMIYA: One minute to go!**

**PILOT: Squad leader to command, we were unable to destroy the target. The missile will impact. Repeat, the missile will impact!**

Tai was complaining about the digimon moving to fast. Izzy got the idea to forward the emails to the digimon to slow him.

**DIABOROMON: Ha, ha, ha!**

"You've got mail!" Izzy shouts pushing the send button.

"Ten seconds left! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" I scream counting down.

**DIABOROMON: Connection terminated. Willis.**

"Ah, lousy microwave. How come every electrical appliance in the house has to have a bug in it?" Aunt Yuuko said complaining about the cake being burnt.

**[Outside.]**

**SORA'S COMPUTER: You have one new mail.**

**SORA: Tai! It's about time. "Dear Sora...threw up in your hat...so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love, Tai." Stupid Tai.**

IZZY: "I'm about to barf!" Izzy said with a I'm-about-to-puke look.

TAI: "Wait till you try the cake!" Tai said with the same look almost.

When Willis saw what happened on the Internet, he was just as happy as the rest of us. So were the twins, Terriermon and Kokomon. They figured that would be the end of it. But they were wrong.

_[Colorado.]_

**WILLIS: Oh?**

It was just the beginning.

_[A small tornado whisks Kokomon away.]_

**WILLIS: Kokomon!**

Willis was about to face the digi-battle of his life, but he was all alone!


End file.
